The frameless glass balustrade enjoys a modern, simple and attractive appearance, and is widely applied to architectural fence. In general, two methods are employed to fix the present frameless glass balustrades. In one of the method, a U shaped channel is utilized in order for the fixing. The opening of the U shaped channel is of a fixed value, but for different glass panes with different widths, the widths of channel may vary. In this way of fixing, several defects are founded: 1. lack of popularity; 2. lack of ability to resist pushing force, difficulties of installing and the increase of cost for thickening the steel plate of the U-shaped channel to enhance the push-resist strength; 3. strict angle demanding and difficulty of adjusting the glass after installation. While in the other method, the channel is strictly dug into the floor, into which the glass pane is inserted and the glue is injected. There are also some defects in this way: 1. more workload for digging the channel; 2. difficulties of changing the glass pane; 3. Constrains imposed by the floor, some inadmissibility of fluting or drilling.
In recent years, with the higher demands for artistic permeability of construction design, the glass balustrades are usually designed to be merely fixed at the bottom, with one side impending. In this case, it is very difficult to change the angle in the conventional two-sided manual adjusting way.
The utility model patent CN 201809915 U discloses an aluminum alloy frameless balustrade and a partition fixing system thereof. The plate fixing system includes a fixing base and an adjustable pushing base, which are fixed and connected by fasteners and making up a partition receiving part. Steel bars can be fixed into the base, while threaded holes can also be fixed on the steel bars. The fixing base and the adjustable pushing base can have through-holes respectively, and the fasteners can be the locking bolts, which stick through the through-holes of the fixing base and the adjustable pushing base and screw into the threaded holes on the steel bars. This structure is of good popularity, with no need to match the different fixing systems with glasses of different widths. But on the other hand, the structure is complex and thus inconvenient for installation. Most important is that, this structure cannot meet the demands of adjusting the angle of the glass. Besides, it cannot be easily dismounted, because of the glue injected in the late period.
The U.S. Ser. No. 14/058,337 discloses a concealable clamping system for mounting partitions, comprising: a base with an opening to receive an edge portion of a partition; at lease one receiving plate fitted inside of the opening of the base to orient the edge portion of the partition; at least one adjustable wedge to secure the edge portion of the partition against the receiving plate and against an inner surface of the base; a first removable concealing strip fitted between a first edge of the base and the partition; and a second removable concealing strip fitted between a second edge of the base and the partition.